416th Fighter Squadron
The 416th Fighter Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with the 49th Fighter Wing at Holloman Air Force Base, New Mexico. The squadron was inactivated on 1 July 1993. History World War II Established in February 1943 as the 416th Night Fighter Squadron, assigned to the 481st Night Fighter Operational Training Group, Orlando Air Base, Florida for training. The 417th was the first USAAF dedicated night fighter squadron formed. Trained in the Douglas P-70, a modified A-20 Havoc bomber using a U.S. version of the British Mk IV radar. At the time the P-70 was the only American night fighter available.Northrop P-61 Black Widow—The Complete History and Combat Record, Garry R. Pape, John M. Campbell and Donna Campbell, Motorbooks International, 1991. After completing its initial training by April, the squadron crossed the Atlantic on the RMS Queen Elizabeth and landed in the United Kingdom on 11 May. Pausing briefly for training under VIII Fighter Command (attached to the Royal Air Force). There, it was equipped with RAF Bristol Beaufighters through a "reverse Lend-Lease" program until an American aircraft could be produced. Upon arrival in England the squadron received additional training with Royal Air Force night fighter units at several bases in early 1943 achieving the first victory on 24 July. Through the summer, they conducted daytime convoy escort and strike missions, but thereafter flew primarily at night. The unit then moved to North Africa for operations with Twelfth Air Force. There, the squadron fell under the operational control of the Northwest African Coastal Air Force, a joint inter-allied organization with British, Free-French, and other American units. Carried out defensive night patrols over Allied held territory during the North African campaign, also conducted night interdiction raids on German positions in Algeria and Tunisia. The defeat of German, Italian, and Vichy French forces in North Africa allowed the 416th to move with other allied forces into Italy in September 1943. During its first year there, the squadron patrolled harbors and escorted shipping; however, in September 1944 the 416th shifted to more aggressive activities to provide defensive cover for the Fifth Army and make intruder sweeps into enemy territory. Also continued defensive patrols and offensive night attacks on Axis positions on Sardinia, Corsica, and in Southern France. With the fall of Germany, the unit became part of the United States Air Forces in Europe army of occupation. Moved in August 1945 to AAF Horsching, Austria, for occupation duties. A year later, the 416th relocated to AAF Schweinfurt, Germany, where it inactivated on 9 November 1946. Cold War Reactivated in 1953 at George AFB, California as an F-86 Sabre Fighter-Bomber Squadron. Initially equipped with F-51D Mustang aircraft, the 416th quickly converted to F-86F Sabre jet aircraft and started participating in air defense operations, exercises, and firepower demonstrations. Then in September 1953, the 416th received Arctic indoctrination at Eielson AFB, Alaska. Next, the squadron joined its parent unit, the 21st Fighter-Bomber Group, in Operation Boxkite at North Field, South Carolina from 17 April to 15 May 1954.History and Lineage of the F-117A Stealth Fighter Organizations, Special Study HO-91-2, Office of History, Headquarters 37th Fighter Wing, Twelfth Air Force, Tactical Air Command, December 1991 The 416th moved to France in November–December 1954. For this move, the ground echelon left George AFB, California, on 26 November and arrived at Toul-Rosieres Air Base on 12 December. The flight echelon left George on 13 December and traveled to France by the northern air route. Bad weather, however, delayed the movement, and the flight element did not reach Toul-Rosiere until 22 February 1955. From then until December 1957, the squadron participated in NATO tactical operations and exercises, stood air defense alert, and periodically deployed aircraft and crews to Wheelus AB, Libya, for fighter weapons training. The unit was not operational from 10 January to 8 February 1958. On 25 March 1958, the 416th activated under Fifth Air Force at Misawa Air Base, Japan, where it started converting from F-84G Thunderjets to F-100 Super Sabres. Later in July, the squadron joined the 21st Fighter-Bomber Wing; however, the USAF directed the 416th to transfer its F-100s to another unit. This order temporarily interrupted its conversion and forced the 416th to fly F-84Gs until May 1959, when a full complement of F-100s arrived. During this period in the Far East, the units crews flew tactical operations and exercises in South Korea, Taiwan, Okinawa, Singapore, the Philippines, and other exotic places in the Far East. Vietnam War In June 1964, the 416th moved to England AFB, Louisiana, where it joined the 3d Tactical Fighter Wing (Tactical Air Command) for training. From 17 October through 7 December 1964, the squadron deployed a flight to Takhli Royal Thai Air Force Base, Thailand, where it operated under various higher headquarters. This deployment, however, was just a precursor to even greater involvement in Southeast Asia (SEA) as the entire squadron deployed there in March 1965. It operated in turn from Clark AB, Philippines, Da Nang AB, South Vietnam, Bien Hoa AB, South Vietnam, and again at Clark until July 1965, when it returned to England AFB. While in SEA, the unit flew 1,711 combat sorties between 19 March and 14 July to fly flak suppression, weather reconnaissance, MiG combat air patrol, and air strike missions. The 416th deployed with the 3 TFW to SEA in November 1965 to Tan Son Nhut AB, South Vietnam. There, the 6250th Combat Support Group controlled the squadron's operations until June 1966, when it rejoined the 3 TFW at Bien Hoa AB. The 416th remained at Bein Hoa until its April 1967 reassignment to the 37th TFW. In May, the squadron moved to Phu Cat Air Base without a break in combat missions. On 15 June 1967, Detachment 1, 416 TFS became the nucleus of Commando Sabre, a special activity using F-100F two-seat trainers to fly fast Forward Air Control (FAC) operations under the call sign "Misty." The unit's participation in Commando Sabre even continued after a move to Tuy Hoa AB and reassignment to the 31 TFW. At that time, operational control over Commando Sabre passed from the 37th TFW to the 31st TFW. In the meantime, the 416th flew regular combat missions, logging its 30,000 SEA combat sortie on 20 April 1970. Most of those missions involved close air support or direct air support. The unit stood down from combat operations on 5 September 1970, and its resources were transferred to other units. Tactical Air Command On 28 September 1970, the squadron moved without personnel to England AFB, Louisiana. Anticipating the 416th's re-assignment, the 4403d TFW at England AFB began forming a new squadron cadre in August 1970. This cadre started training its pilots to instructor status and was immediately available when the Air Force transferred the unit to England that September. After receiving more equipment and people, the 416th achieved combat ready status and began normal participation in exercises and other tactical operations. Inactivation appeared imminent again as the Air Force phased the last F-100s out of its inventory. By December 1971, the 416th was the only active flying squadron in the 4403d TFW. On 1 April 1972, its operational training commitment ended, and as a result the Air Force transferred all personnel to other units and aircraft to the Air National Guard. From May 1972 until its 1 July inactivation, the 416th served as a holding unit for a new A-7D Corsair II squadron that would replace it. Re-designated the 416th Tactical Fighter Training Squadron (TFTS), the unit activated again on 15 March 1979 under the 479th Tactical Training Wing at Holloman AFB, New Mexico. At Holloman, the squadron used AT-38B aircraft to provide transitional training to new pilots preparing for assignment to operational fighter wings. The 416th inactivated on 1 September 1983 as the 433d TFTS assumed its mission. F-117 Development/Operations Activated by Tactical Air Command at Groom Lake, Nevada as a classified unit on 15 October 1979, designated as P-Unit. Received A-7D Corsair II tactical fighters from 23d Tactical Fighter Wing, England AFB, Louisiana to use as training aircraft for Lockheed F-117A Nighthawk stealth fighter, then under development. Performed training mission for pilots to transition to single-seat, subsonic F-111. Was given designation of 4451st Tactical Squadron, 11 July 1981, and assigned to 4450th Tactical Group which was formed to bring the F-117 from development to operational status.F-117a.com Was moved to Tonopah Test Range Airport on 28 October 1983, performing training missions with the F-117A in a clandestine environment. Performed dual mission of training F-117 pilots with the A-7Ds as well as providing a cover story for the classified Stealth Fighter project. All Tonopah training flights conducted at night under the cover of darkness until late 1988. On 10 November 1988, the Air Force brought the F-117A from behind a "black veil" by publicly acknowledging its existence, but provided few details about it. The official confirmation of the F-117A's existence, however, had little impact on Tonopah operations. Pilots began occasionally flying the F-117A during the day, but personnel were still ferried to and from work each Monday and Friday from Nellis. Everyone associated with the project was still forbidden to talk about what they did for a living, and the program remained shrouded in secrecy. Operated at Tonopah with A-7Ds until late 1989 when F-117 project was revealed to the public. Retired its A-7Ds, being the last active duty USAF squadron to operate the A-7D, and transitioned to the Northrup T-38A Talons. The squadron was re-designated as the 416th Tactical Fighter Squadron (Ghostriders) on 5 October 1989 when the 4450th Tactical Group was inactivated, and F-117A operations coming under the 37th Tactical Fighter Wing. There, it assumed the mission of the 4451st Test Squadron to become one of two operational F-117A Stealth Fighter squadrons. On 19 December 1989, just 13 months after the Pentagon had disclosed the existence of the F-117A, squadron aircraft were first used in combat during Operation Just Cause. In mid-December 1990, was deployed to to King Khalid International Airport, Saudi Arabia as part of the buildup of United States forces prior to Operation Desert Storm. Flew combat operations over Iraq against high-priority targets January–February 1991. After combat operations ceased in February 1991, some wing personnel and aircraft remained on indefinite alert in Saudi Arabia as a component member of the post-Desert Storm task force in Southwest Asia, although most returned to Tonopah by the end of March.Peebles, Curtis, (1999), Dark Eagles, Presidio Press; Revised edition, ISBN 0-89141-696-X Most of the F-117As deployed to Saudi Arabia returned home to Tonopah in early April 1991, although a few remained as part of the post-Desert Storm task force in Southwest Asia. After Desert Storm, the Air Force re-designated the squadron as the 416th Fighter Squadron on 1 October 1991. The squadron realigned from under the wing as a subordinate of the 37th Operations Group on 1 November 1991. In 1992, as part of the post Cold War budget cutbacks in the Air Force, the F-117As were moved to Holloman AFB, New Mexico; the 37th Fighter Wing and its subordinate organizations were inactivated and the aircraft, equipment, personnel and mission of the squadron were re-designated as the 8th Fighter Squadron, being assigned to the 49th Operations Group at Holloman AFB. Lineage * Constituted as the 416th Night Fighter Squadron on 17 February 1943 : Activated on 20 February 1943 : Inactivated on 9 November 1946 * Re-designated as: 416th Fighter-Bomber Squadron on 15 November 1952 : Activated on 1 January 1953 : Inactivated on 8 February 1958 * Activated on 25 March 1958. : Re-designated as: 416th Tactical Fighter Squadron on 1 July 1958 : Inactivated on: 16 June 1964 * Activated on: 15 April 1967 : Inactivated on: 27 May 1969 * Re-designated as: 416th Tactical Training Squadron on 15 March 1979 and activated : Inactivated on: 1 September 1983 Rogers, Brian (2005). United States Air Force Unit Designations Since 1978. Hinkley, England: Midland Publications. ISBN 1-85780-197-0. * Established by Tactical Air Command as P-Unit, 15 October 1979 : Re-designated: 4451st Tactical Squadron*, 11 July 1981 : Inactivated on: 5 October 1989 * Re-designated as: 416th Tactical Fighter Squadron* on 15 September 1989 : Re-activated on 5 October 1989, Assuming personnel and equipment of 4451st Tactical Squadron : Re-designated as: 416th Fighter Squadron 1 November 1991 : Inactivated on 1 July 1993 :: Personnel and equipment re-designated 8th Fighter Squadron * Note: No official lineage or history between 4451st Tactical Squadron and 416th Tactical Fighter Squadron Assignments * Air Defense Department, Army Air Force School of Applied Tactics, 20 February 1943 * VIII Fighter Command (attached to RAF), 11 May 1943 * Twelfth Air Force, 8 August 1943 : Attached to: Northwest African Coastal Air Force, 8 August 1943 : Attached to: Tunis Fighter Sector, 9 August 1943; : Attached to: Bone Fighter Sector, 17 August – 15 September 1943 : Attached to: 286 Wing, RAF, 28 September 1943 : 62d Fighter Wing, 28 January 1944 : Detachments attached to: 6505th Fighter Control Area Prov, 27 June – 4 September 1944 : Detachments attached to: 63d Fighter Wing, 14–23 August 1944 : Detachments attached to: 6504th Fighter Control Area Prov, 1–13 September 1944 : Detachments attached to: 6502d Fighter Control Area Prov, 1–14 September 1944, : Detachments attached to: 425th Night Fighter Squadron, 4 January – 20 February 1945 : XXII Tactical Air Command, 1 April 1945 * 70th Fighter Wing, 17 August 1945 * 64th Fighter Wing : Attached to: 64th All-Weather Group Prov, 64th Fighter Wing, 15 August – 9 November 1946 : Upon inactivation, personnel, equipment and aircraft assigned to 2d Fighter Squadron (All Weather). * 21st Fighter-Bomber Group, 1 January 1953 – 12 December 1953; 12 December 1953 – 8 February 1958 * Fifth Air Force, 25 March 1958 * 21st Tactical Fighter Wing, 1 July 1958 * 39th Air Division, 18 June 1960 * 3d Tactical Fighter Wing, 16 June 1964 * 6250th Tactical Fighter Wing, 1 November 1965 * 3d Tactical Fighter Wing, 1 June 1966 * 37th Tactical Fighter Wing, 15 April 1967 – 27 May 1969 * 31st Tactical Fighter Wing, 28 May 1969 – 26 September 1970 (Non-Operational 5–26 September 1970) * 49th Tactical Fighter Wing, 17 March 1979 – 1 September 1983 * 37th Tactical Fighter Wing, 5 October 1989 – 1 November 1991 * 37th Operations Group, 1 November 1991 – 1 July 1993 Stations * Orlando AAB, Florida, 20 February – 26 April 1943 * RAF Honiley, England, 13 May 1943 : Detachment at: RAF Cranfield, England, 13 May – 10 June 1943 : Detachment at: RAF Usworth, England, 13 May – 10 June 1943 : Detachment at: RAF Bath (AAF-380), England, 13 May – 10 June 1943 : Detachment at: RAF Bristol (AAF-473), England, 14 May – 4 June 1943 * RAF Acklington, England, 11 June – c. 4 August 1943 * Maison Blanche Airport, Algiers, Algeria, c. 8 August 1943 * Bone Airfield, Algeria, 17 August 1943 * Bizerte Airfield, Tunisia, 15 September 1943 * Catania Airport, Sicily, 21 September 1943 * Lecce Airfield, Italy, 27 September 1943 * Grottaglie Airfield, Italy, 30 September 1943 : Detachment at: Rerhaia Airfield, Algeria, 27 December 1943 – 25 January 1944 * Pomigliano Airfield, Italy, c. 28 January 1944 : Detachment at: Tre Cancello Landing Strip, Italy, 14 June – 8 July 1944 : Detachment at: Tarquinia Airfield, Italy, 8 July – 4 September 1944 : Detachment at: Alghero Airfield, Sardinia, 14–22 August 1944 : Detachment at: Borgo Airfield, Corsica, 14–23 August 1944 * Rosignano Airfield, Italy, c. 1 September 1944 : Detachment at: Pomigliano Airfield, Italy, 1–9 September 1944 * Pisa Airfield, Italy, c. 1 October 1944 : Detachment at: Verdun-Étain Airfield (A-82), France, 4 January – 20 February 1945 * Pontedera Airfield, Italy, 27 March 1945 * AAF Station Hörsching, Austria, 13 August 1945 * AAF Station Schweinfurt, Germany, c. 20 August – 9 November 1946 * George AFB, California, 1 January 1953 * Toul-Rosières Air Base, France, 12 December 1953 * Chambley-Bussieres Air Base, France, 14 June 1955 – 8 February 1958 * Misawa AB, Japan, 25 March 1958 – 16 June 1964 * England AFB, Louisiana, 16 June 1964 : Deployed to: Da Nang AB, South Vietnam, 31 March – 15 June 1965 : Deployed to: Bien Hoa AB, South Vietnam, 15 June – 15 July 1965 * Tan Son Nhut AB, South Vietnam, 1 November 1965 * Bien Hoa AB, South Vietnam, 1 June 1966 * Phu Cat AB, South Vietnam, 15 April 1967 – 27 May 1969 * Holloman AFB, New Mexico, 15 March 1979 – 1 September 1983 * Tonopah Test Range Airport, Nevada, 3 October 1989 – 9 May 1992 : Operated from King Khalid International Airport, Saudi Arabia, 19 August 1990 – 1 April 1991 * Holloman AFB, New Mexico, 9 May 1992 – 1 July 1993 Aircraft * A-20 Havoc, 1943 * P-70 Havoc, 1943 * Bristol Beaufighter, 1943–1944 * de Havilland Mosquito, 1944–1945 * A-36 Apache, 1945 * P-61 Black Widow, 1945–1946 * A-26 Invader, 1946 * F-51 Mustang, 1953 * F-86 Sabre, 1953–1958 * F-84 Thunderjet, 1958–1959 * F-100 Super Sabre, 1959–1964, 1967–1969 * A-7D Corsair II, 1979-1989 * A T-38 Talon, 1989-1990 * F-117 Nighthawk, 1990–1993 References Category:Fighter squadrons of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations in New Mexico